


The Tale of Leander and his Shadow

by firestix



Series: The Second Life of Leander and Shadow [1]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Romance, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestix/pseuds/firestix
Summary: As a kitten, Tugger heard the story of a pair of cats who were able to go to the Heaviside Layer together in hopes they would find each other in the next life. When he lays eyes on a mysterious tuxedo tom, who arrived on the junkyard in search of a new home, he can't help but think that maybe it had been more than just a story.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Series: The Second Life of Leander and Shadow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701322
Comments: 18
Kudos: 103





	1. Meeting for the first time (again)

The junkyard was far too boring for Tugger’s taste. With the oncoming winter, the cats were busy preparing their dens for it - the coldest they would ever have, according to Coricopat and Tantomile. They were never wrong. 

Stepping out of his den, Tugger was greeted to an unusual silence. His usual swarm of adoring queens and toms nowhere to be seen. Being too busy to give Tugger any attention just wouldn’t do. His amber eyes roamed across the junkyard. Brown and golden leaves scattered across the ground and the air was thick and icy. He spotted a familiar golden feline, Demeter. She had an armful of leaves and was walking back to her den.

Tugger fluffed up his coat and sauntered after Demeter. The queen had only been in the tribe since the spring, along with Bombalurina, and was still adjusted to being part of the tribe. Her eyes were still so haunted and she kept to herself most of the time. Rumour had it they had been from Macavity’s gang but neither queen spoke of it and no one asked. 

“Evening Demter,” Tugger said, leaning against the old suitcase Demeter had claimed as home and gave her his best toothy grin. 

She barely glanced up at him as she carefully laid the leaves out in her den, the irritated twitch of her ears the only indication she had heard him. 

“What a fine evening it is,” Tugger continued, taking a deep breath of fresh air. 

“What do you want?” She said. 

Tugger smirked then crouched down to peer into Demeter’s den. He knew she only had eyes for Munkustrap, such poor taste was the only explanation for her immunity to his charms. He put on his best pout and sniffed. 

“Well, that's a fine way of greeting your fellow cat,” He said with feigned hurt. 

She stopped what she was doing and glared up at him. Tugger had to admit, as he subtly leaned away from her, those fierce golden eyes almost made him reconsider his prodding but Tugger had never one to back down. 

“Where’s Bombalurina?” Tugger asked, then added sulkily, “The one who appreciates my presence.” 

Demeter scoffed and shook her head.

“We had some spare blankets so she went to give them to the newcomers. Help them settle in,” She said before returning to her task.

Tugger’s ears perked up and his tail swished. “Newcomers? No one told me,” Tugger said.

“Probably to spare them from you,” Demeter said. There wasn’t as much heat behind that comment than Tugger expected, he was starting to grow on her he could feel it.

“And where are these newcomers - wait don’t tell me! I’ll find them myself. Much more fun,” Tugger said, already retreating from Demeter’s den. She rolled her eyes and kept working. 

A scent of unfamiliar cats drifted through the air. Tugger followed his nose and weaved his way through the junkyard.

Near an old chest he saw Bombalurina and Munkustrap with their backs to him. As he came closer, he could see two cats. A young black and white tom and a white queen barely out of kittenhood. Normally, Tugger would have no qualms exerting himself into the conversation but something made him pause. 

They were both thin and filthy, a common sight when strays came to the junkyard but something about the tom felt....familiar. For a moment Tugger wondered if he had been a past bedmate but Tugger never forgot his lovers. He slinked over to a fallen tire and obscured himself from view and continued watching the cats talking amongst themselves.

The white queen gave Bombalurina a watery smile before leaping up to embrace her. The tom kept back, shyly nodding a Munkustrap. 

Tugger felt something jolt in his chest. Not the usual excitement of laying eyes on a beautiful cat, though he had to admit this tom was a beauty. He remembered far back into his kittenhood, a story Old Deuteronomy had once told him. 

Tugger was a kitten again, his majestic mane a mere tuft. He gathered with the other kittens to listen to his father’s, Old Deuteronomy, stories. Tugger was sat at his father’s feet while Munkustrap perched beside Old Deuteronomy, his eyes transfixed onto him. Alonzo and a gathering of other kits sat around him, each with wide eyes.

The story came to a close, a tale of the great Growltiger which was one of Tugger’s favourites. 

“One more story!” Munkustrap begged, tugging on his father’s coat.

“One more! One more!” The other kittens cheered. 

Old Deuteronomy laughed, the sound full and rumbling “Very well, very well.” He said, “Have you heard the tale of Leander and Shadow?” 

All the kittens shook their heads.

“Well this story I know to be true.” Old Deuteronomy continued, “Because I was there.”

The kittens gasped with excitement. Tugger shuffled closer, placing his paws on his father’s lap. “Really?” Tugger said. 

Old Deuteronomy gently stroked Tugger’s ears and said, “Have I ever lied to you?”

Tugger shook his head side to side. 

“There you go. Now, the tale of Leander’s Shadow...” 

_A better life awaits in the Heaviside Layer_  
_One filled with less pain and more care_  
_But only one cat can go each year_  
_To this all Jellicles’ adhere_

_But once, and only once, have two cats ascended_  
_For their love was truly transcendent_

_Leander was the son of the leader_  
_Brave and true, with fur of red cedar_  
_He followed his duty as any son should_  
_And gave much more than any would_

_Shadow was the better half_  
_Or darker half_  
_As others had perceived_  
_For the magic that he achieved_  
_Struck fear in any Jellicle_  
_Should they lay eyes on its spectacle_

“Magic!” Alonzo cried, bringing the story to a halt. 

“Cat’s can be magic?” Tugger said with awe. 

“Only bad cats can do magic,” Alonzo interjected. 

“That can’t be true,” Mankustrap said, looking at his father for confirmation. 

“Well, Macavity’s the only magic cat I’ve seen and he’s pretty bad.” Alonzo continued. 

The other kittens hissed and whimpered at the very mention of Macavity. They had never seen Macavity and Tugger had been sure he was nothing more than a ghost story to frighten unruly kittens. 

Old Deuteronomy was silent for a moment, but his silence settled the kittens down and brought their focus back to him. 

“All Jellicles are magical in their own way.” Old Deuteronomy began to say, looking at each kitten gathered around him, “For some they can do card tricks and others can sing as beautifully as a nightingale. Some can pull kittens out of a hat or others can shoot lightning from their paws.” Old Deuteronomy then added, “It’s not the magic but the cat's actions that are good or bad.” 

Alonzo nodded, his ears lowered with embarrassment. Old Deuteronomy reached over and patted him on the head. 

“Keep telling the story,” Tugger said. 

Old Deuteronomy leaned back and continued to speak.

_Shadow, despite his name, was white_  
_Yet could slip away in the night_  
_His name was derived from his ways_  
_How he moved silently as a shadow in alleyways_

_Tragedy came for these two_  
_For time run out before either knew_  
_Of the love they shared unspoken_  
_Which, in the end can, only leaves the heart broken_

_Leander, innocent in his youth and sheltered upbringing_  
_Had him clueless of his own understanding_  
_Of why his heart would shudder_  
_Every time he laid his eyes on Shadow_  
_Or the purring excitement that erupted_  
_When they could speak uninterrupted_

_Wishing the spare Leander’s position_  
_And knowing his own disposition_  
_Shadow left the tribe by morning_  
_Snuffing out the love that had been growing_

“How could he not know he loved him!” Cassandra said, looking upset by these turn of events. 

Tugger sighed and rested his head against Old Deuteronomy’s fur. They would all be old Tom’s before they ever heard the end. 

“Would you know if someone loved you Cassandra?” Alonzo asked, his wide brown eyes searching.

Cassandra sniffed and scratched her ear, “Of course I would. Isn’t obvious when cat’s love each other.” 

Alonzo glanced over at Munkustrap with a long suffering look to which Munkustrap could only offer a sympathetic shrug. 

“Do you want to hear the end of the story?” Old Deuteronomy asked, his eyes sparkling.

“Yes!” The kittens said.

“Now, where were we… oh yes, the ball begins…” 

_A Jellicle’s mind is simply too strong_  
_And to them Shadow was plain wrong_  
_Magic was unnatural and chaotic_  
_Beyond the realms, of tabby, calico and exotic_

_It was the night of the Jellicle ball_  
_The cats had begun their call_  
_When Shadow spotted a Pollicle wandering the junkyard_  
_And knew the cats would be caught off guard_

_He chased after the beast_  
_In hopes to intervene with its intended feast_  
_Leander felt before he heard Shadow’s cry_  
_And to his side to did quickly fly_

_When their eyes met a bolt of lightning_  
_Passed between them with pressure heightening_  
_Shadow cast a spell with a mighty roar_  
_And sent that Pollicle into a arching soar_

_Away the beast fled quick as a flash_  
_And Shadow collapsed from a gaping gash_  
_Leander caught him before he fell to the ground_  
_Shadow tried to speak but could muster no sound_

_Leander carried him back to the Jellicles and what a sight_  
_And told them all of the Pollicle and magical fight_  
_The joy and happiness of the evening disappeared_  
_As Leander cradled Shadow as death neared_

_The way to Heaviside Layer would soon close_  
_So the Leader announced who he had chose_  
_Two cats whose hearts beat as one_  
_Be allowed the chance for the ill fate undone_

_For Leander and Shadow to find one each other_  
_Once more when they have lives of another_  
_And so they ascended to Heaviside layer_  
_As they vanished into the light in a silent prayer_

As the story came to an end, there were a few sniffles from the kittens and some wiped at their eyes. 

“That’s so romantic,” Exotica sighed, nuzzling against the closest kitten to her which happened to be Tugger. 

“The leader did the right thing,” Munkustrap said, far too seriously for a kitten with damp eyes. 

“Never again have two cats gone to the Heaviside layer together,” Old Deuteronomy said. 

Tugger felt oddly melancholic, his initial excitement for the story gone and in its place a deep sadness. He couldn't place it. He nuzzled Exotica back, her affection more than welcome.   
The kittens were dismissed and they all jumped up to play. With the distraction of boisterous games Tugger soon went back to his old self, the story forgotten. 

Or so he thought. 

Now, hiding behind a tire, Tugger was enthralled with this small tom. The tom lifted his head towards Tugger’s hiding spot. To Tugger’s surprise, their eyes seemed to lock, even though there was no way the tom could see him. He felt an electrifying pull between them yet he felt he had looked into those eyes many times before. The connection broke when the tom turned to laugh politely at something Munkustrap had said. 

Tugger shook himself out of it. Rum Tum Tugger hides from no cat. He straightened out his mane and smoothed down his fur and stepped out from behind the tire.

He approached the cats with a confident swing of his hips. The white queen noticed him first, her large pale eyes widening at his approach. He recognised the oncoming swoon and gave a toothy smile. She covered her face with her paws which caught the attention of the Tom who followed her gaze. When their eyes met, Tugger staggered a little, feeling a sudden vertigo. By sheer will he kept up a steady stride towards them. Munkustrap and Bombalurina turned around. Munkustrap stifled an eye roll while Bombalurina put a hand on her hip and looked Tugger up and down like he was a fresh meal. 

“I wondered when you would make an appearance,” Bombalurina purred. 

Tugger winked at her and pushed between her and Munkstrap, manouving himself right in front of the tom. 

“You know me, I love meeting new cats,” Tugger said. 

“Everlasting Cat…” Munkustrap sighed under his breath then turned to the younger cats, “This is my brother, Tugger-”

“Rum Tum Tugger,” Tugger added.

“Hello,” the white queen said, her voice sweet as honey. 

The tom peered at him curiously, his head tilted thoughtfully, but without heat or fluttering. He didn’t seem as impressed with Tugger as the white queen was. 

“This is Victoria,” Munkustrap continued, gesturing to the white queen, “and Mistoffelees.” 

“Pleasure to meet you both. Will you be staying with us?” Tugger said. 

“Yes,” Victoria said.

“We..hope to stay,” Mistoffelees added. 

His voice sent a shiver up Tugger’s spine, which he disguised by sensually lengthening his spine as if he suddenly needed to stretch. 

Munkustrap patted Mistoffelees on the shoulder, “Stay as long as you like. You’re Jellicles now.” 

The pair glanced at each other and shared a soft smile. Something in Tugger’s chest suddenly felt cold. 

“So are you two mates?” Tugger said, startling Munkustrap and making Bombalurina raise an amused eyebrow. 

“We’re littermates,” Victoria replied, fluttered her eyes shyly. 

“Oh, good. I mean to say...there’s too many cats related around here. Nice to have more options,” Tugger said, ignoring Munkustap’s horrified expression. 

Bombalurina’s wine red eyes glanced between Tugger and Mistofoleese, her lips quirking into a dangerous smirk. She reached out and ran a paw down Mistoffelees's chest. 

“More options indeed,” She purred, “I do love a tuxedo cat. Very distinguished.” 

Tugger’s nostrils flared but maintained his relaxed demeanor. Mistoffelees politely took Bombalurina’s paw and pulled it away from his chest. With a slight of hand, he made a golden leaf appear between their paws. He presented her the leaf, keeping his eyes on the ground. Bombalurina glanced at the others, unsure how to react then graciously took the leaf. 

“A Magician,” She purred, running the leaf along her cheek.

Mistoffelees nodded, his eyes flickered up to Tugger’s before darting away.

Tugger was in awe, such a simple trick yet he had no idea how he had done it. Amazing, he thought. 

“Alright you two.” Munkustrap said, referring to Bombalurina and Tugger, “Keep your paws to yourselves. Let them settle in first.” 

Bombalurina gave a little wave before saunting off back to her den. 

“If you need anything, let us know,” Munkstrap said, pulling on Tugger’s arm. 

“I’ll see you around,” Tugger said, winking at the pair. 

Victoria gave a shy wave before darting into her new den. 

“See you later, Rum Tum Tugger,” Mistoffelees said, his voice soft but the cheekiness behind it hadn’t escaped Tugger. Mistoffelees turned away and followed after Victoria, but Tugger caught sight of the small smile he had tried to hide. 

Tugger gave a final grin before being all but dragged away by Munkustrap. He turned on his heel and wrapped his arm around Munkustrap’s shoulders. 

“I think this winter won’t be so bad,” Tugger said. 

Munkustrap laughed, “And what makes you say that?” 

Tugger shrugged but a smile played on his lips, “Just a feeling.” 


	2. Dance Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After not seeing Mistoffelees for a while, Tugger decides to seek him out and ends up getting dragged into a impromptu dance lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kind comments and Kudos! I decided to extend this as a self contained story. I'm writing as I go so no exact chapters numbers yet but I have a rough outline of where I want the story to go.

It was a warm afternoon, at least warmer than it had been the last few days. The kittens were out playing, the older queens sunbathed and even Munkustrap allowed himself a quick nap in the sunlight before he went out on patrol. Tugger had claimed the top of a wardrobe to lounge on, keeping one amber eye open. 

Below him, Victoria played with Jemima, the youngest of the kittens, and Tumblebrutus. They chased each other around the junkyard and cried with laughter.

Tugger kept his eye open for one black and white tom in particular. Since their first meeting, he had only seen whispers of him the last few days. He usually spotted him with Victoria as they palled around the junkyard most mornings but today she came alone. He had even caught him helping Jellylorum wind up balls of yarn the day before yesterday. 

Tugger sniffed the air, catching a familiar scent. He stretched out his limbs before hopping down from the wardrobe. He strutted in the direction of the smell, narrowly dodging Jemima as she whizzed by him. 

“Careful, Kiddo,” He said. 

Jemima giggled then stumbled over her own tail, sending her crashing into Tumblebrutus. They fell in a heap on the ground, roaring with laughter as Victoria skipped over to help them up. 

Tugger couldn’t help but chuckle as he walked away. He sauntered across the junkyard until he came to Jennyanydots den. 

“One, two, three. One, two, three,” Jenny said in time to Mistoffelees's dancing. The old queen was perched on a box and clapped her paws in time to imaginary music. 

Mistoffelees raised his white paws above his head and hopped from one foot to the other. His silky black body bowed beautifully but even Tugger could see the shake in his legs as he held his leg up for too long. 

“Now twirl!” Jenny cried.

Mistoffelees tried to follow the instruction but brought his leg down too quickly and became tangled up in his tail. His arms flailed as he tried to stay upright. Jenny hopped off her box but she was too slow to reach him in time. 

Tugger dashed over just as Mistoffelees went off balanced and tumbled to the ground. Tugger braced against the sudden weight in his arms, shocked at how light the Mistoffelees was. Mistoffelees cracked open his eyes and gazed up at Tugger’s face. 

Tugger grinned and hoisted Mistoffelees back onto his feet then released him, allowing his pads to brush against Mistoffelees’s fur. 

“Thank you,” Mistoffelees said, his voice soft.

Tugger’s mind went blank, whatever charming or witty remark he had meant to say in response died on his tongue. 

“Tugger! Just in time!” Jenny said, waving her paw for him to come over. 

Tugger tore his eyes away from Mistoffelees and sauntered over to Jenny, maybe a little faster than his usual stride.

“What can I do for the most beautiful queen in the junkyard,” Tugger said, giving her a wink. 

Jenny giggled and swatted Tugger playfully.

“I’m getting Mistoffelees ready for the ball in the spring.” She explained then whispered, “Unfortunately, he doesn’t quite have his sister’s talents but I think we can whip him into shape.” 

They both turned to the cat in question who stood off to the side, clutching his tail. Mistoffelees beamed brightly at them when he noticed their eyes on him. 

Jenny pushed Tugger back towards Mistoffelees until they were face to face. 

“Now, Tugger, guide Mistoffelees with your body. ” Jenny said.

Mistoffelees looked a little panicked and flicked his head between them. 

“Don’t look so worried,” Jenny soothed, patting Mistoffelees’s ears, “Tugger was once my star student!” She turned a hard gaze back to Tugger, “You do remember your lessons, don’t you?” 

“Of course I do,” Tugger said, knowing full well he hadn’t practiced properly since he was a kitten. He straightened his back, fluffed out his mane and raised his arms above his head. Then he demonstrated a smooth leap. He landed, a little heavier than intended, and crossed his outstretched arms with a pleased grin. 

Jenny didn’t look impressed and after a thoughtful pause said, “You’re a little rusty but it’ll do.”

Tugger gaped at her, his ears dropping. 

“Why Jenny!” He said, clutching his chest, “I dance every year at the ball and haven’t had a single complaint.” 

Jenny laughed. “Prancing about to a hoard of screaming kittens isn’t dancing,” she said. 

Getting back to business, she took Mistoffelees by the arm and positioned his limbs as if he were a marionette. Tugger took his cue and wandered over to them. Jenny intercepted him then maneuvered him behind Mistoffelees. Grabbing Tugger’s paws, she placed them around Mistoffelees's waist. 

Tugger willed his mind blank, the feeling of those slender hips dredged up thoughts into his head that were not appropriate this given moment. 

“Now, listen to the music. Let your bodies guide you,” Jenny said then started to sing a gentle song as she stepped away to perch on her small box again. 

Mistoffelees froze but his legs shook slightly. Tugger could almost feel his mind working, deciding which foot to go first. Gently, Tugger nudged Mistoffelees to the left and encouraged him to move his feet in sync with his. First left, then right, then left again. 

Mistoffelees rose up on his toes and raised his right leg while Tugger held him steady. When Mistoffelees lowered his foot back to the ground, Tugger dipped him to the side, startling him momentarily. They both sank low to the ground, with Tugger supporting both their weights, then straightening back up again. 

They moved in a fluid motion as Tugger easily lifted Mistoffelees into the air and back down again. It wasn’t that Mistoffelees lacked grace but as they danced Tugger noticed his hesitance with each step, as if he were second guessing himself all the time. 

Mistoffelees moved his head as if to look back at Tugger then aborted the movement. Well that wouldn’t do. 

Tugger slowed his movements, taking one of Mistoffelees's paws in his, signalling his intention. Only when Mistoffelees relaxed in his hold did Tugger twirl him around. In one fluid movement he pulled Mistoffelees flush against him. The stretch in Mistoffelees's neck was graceful as he peered up at Tugger.

The junkyard faded and only Jenny’s song drifted through the air. 

They continued to slow dance, a simple waltz with Tugger taking the lead. In that moment, Tugger felt like Mistoffelees would follow him anywhere. It would be so easy to lean his head down and - 

Turning his face away, Tugger repositioned his paws and guided Mistoffelees into a spin. He caught on quickly and twirled away, tethered by their connected paws. Once their arms were stretched as far as they could go, Mistoffelees lifted his free arm in a soft arc away from his body and outwards the junkyard. 

Tugger let their fingers drift apart, feeling the need in Mistoffelees’s body to move. Mistoffelees spun away and leapt in the air, arching his back and tilting his face to the sky. 

After a few spins and leaps, Mistoffelees slowed down and panicked eyes searched for Tugger, who was right by his side. The panic faded from his eyes as Tugger took hold of his waist and pulled him back towards him, back to chest again. Tugger wondered if Mistoffelees could feel his heart beating thundering in his chest against his back. 

Tugger twirled him away again but this time Mistoffelees kept his gaze back on him, keeping their eye connected. 

Feeling too exposed, too raw, Tugger turned up the Tugger Charm. He purred and playfully pulled Mistoffelees back to him and pressed his paw against his white chest and slid it up to his collarbone. 

Any other cat would have melted instantly from that but one look at Mistoffelees’s face and Tugger he’d made a serious miscalculation. Mistoffelees's open expression shuttered. His little smile faded into a bored line. He spun out of Tugger’s grasp and far out of his reach. Tugger chased after him with a leap but every time he reached for him, Mistoffelees ducked and weaved under his arms. 

Breathing hard, Tugger backed away and knelt down. He begrudgingly accepted that Jenny had been right, he was out of practice and nowhere near as nimble as Mistoffelees. 

Tugger held out his paw and waited. Mistoffelees slowed his movements as he turned around to face him, his eyes bright and soft again. 

No games. No flirtation. Just Tugger. 

Tugger’s heart jolted as Mistoffelees approached him, gliding his feet on the ground, still maintaining the pretense of dance. He arched his arm and reached for Tugger’s paw. 

When their paws touched it was electricity. But not the metaphorical kind. The very real kind that made Tugger gasp with the suddenness of it. A bolt of lightning passed between their connected paws. 

Mistoffelees recoiled, his eyes wide and his body shaking. 

“Well done! Well done!” Jenny said in the background. 

“Misto-” Tugger began to say but Mistoffelees turned tail and bolted. He said a quick thank you to Jenny and darted away before anyone could stop him. 

Tugger slumped back as he watched Mistoffelees’s retreating form. Feeling a sudden shock pulse up his arm he inspected his paw. No scorch marks or burns but he could still feel little jolts of electricity coursing through him. 

He was yanked out of his thoughts when Jenny whacked him with her scarf. 

“You scared the poor thing away,” Jenny said.

Tugger raised his paws up when she went to whack him again. 

“I didn’t do anything!” 

Jenny sighed and stared off where Mistoffelees had disappeared. “Poor dear, all he wants is to fit in.” 

Tugger frowned. “What do you mean?” 

Jenny wrapped her scarf around her as a cold wind whipped by them, the warm afternoon had been too short.

“I don’t know details yet,” She began, “but it seems the poor dears had been kicked out of their last tribe.”

Tugger couldn’t imagine what two young cats could have possibly done to deserve that. 

“He wants so badly to be one of us,” Jenny said with a sigh.

“He is.” Tugger replied, getting to his feet, “They both are.” 

Jenny smiled at him softly then patted his arm. “That they are.” She said then her face turned serious as she pinched him, “Now you go apologize to Mistoffelees.”

Tugger sulked, rubbing his arm but was already following after Mistoffelees . 

It didn’t take him long to find him. Tugger went to the den that Munkustrap had been given and found him pacing around the entrance. Tugger walked softly and ducked his head to try and look smaller, less imposing, as he approached. 

Mistoffelees startled when he saw him. Tugger’s chest ached, he’d never frightened anyone before, at least not unintentionally. Especially not a cat he had been trying to seduce. 

“Tugger…” Mistoffelees began to say then glanced around as if searching for an exit. 

Tugger raised his paws up and stopped a respectable distance away. “Hey, Misto...” Tugger said, “Look...I’m sorry. I never meant to frighten you like that. I know I can be a little...much.” 

Mistoffelees stared at him, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“You...frighten...me?” He said. 

Tugger let out a breath and ran his paw through this fur before continuing, “I won’t flirt with you if it makes you uncomfortable. I’m not like that…” 

Tugger waited for a response but only got Mistoffelees blinking owlishly at him. 

“If...you don’t have to but...a little feedback would be appreciated...so I know for next time,” Tugger said, his chest so tight he struggled to get the words out. 

Have I really upset him so much? Tugger thought as he watched Mistoffelees stricken face. 

Mistoffelees took a small step forward, then another until they were almost nose to nose. Tugger kept his paws where Mistoffelees could see them. 

“You’re not angry with me?” Mistoffelees said. 

Tugger blinked at him, dropping his arms to his side. Oh, of course! Tugger thought then snapped his fingers. 

“Oh you mean the electricity?” He said, wiggling his fingers, “You did that?” 

Mistoffelees’s ears went back and cast his eyes to the ground, retreating into himself. 

“Hey, no, it's fine. Really, look no burns,” Tugger said, showing him his paw.

Mistoffelees reached up to touch Tugger but pulled away before he made contact. 

Tugger so wanted to ask more, to know more, but Mistoffelees looked about ready to run again. 

“Hey,” he risked lifting Mistoffelees face up to look up at him, relief washing over him when there was no resistance. “It’s alright. Seriously. I have to admit I don’t fully understand what happened or what that was but it can stay between us.” 

Mistoffelees’s eyes glistened and he nodded softly.

“Whenever you want to talk about it...I’m all ears.” Tugger said, lightly caressing Mistoffelees’s chin as he pulled away. 

Mistoffelees stayed as he was, his face tilted up towards Tugger. Maybe it was magic, Tugger thought as time seemed to stand still. 

That face was just so trusting and open. That feeling washed over Tugger again, that need to be closer. Their breaths mingled together. All Tugger had to do was tilt his face down to get the closeness his body craved.

Then, like a puff of smoke, the moment was gone. Mistoffelees moved away and laughed quietly to himself, dabbing at his eyes. Tugger wobbled a little before catching himself. 

“Thank you, Tugger.” He said, then added with a glint in his eye, “maybe you’re not so boring after all.” 

Tugger spluttered and clutched at his chest, “B-boring? Who says I’m boring! I’m the most exciting cat you’ll ever meet.”

Mistoffelees smiled, “We’ll see about that. See you later, Tugger.” And with a swish of his tail Mistoffelees dashed into his den. 

Tugger stood there in shock for a moment before laughter bubbled up in his chest. That cat was going to be the death of him, he thought as he sauntered away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again! It was a challenge to write this as I've never written a dance scene but I had a lot of fun doing and watched so many dance videos. I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Father Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tugger, while fulfilling his duties as the son of the leader, decides to get some advice.

Cats had no business being woken up so early in the morning, especially cats like Tugger who needed their beauty sleep. Fortunately, all the other cats in the junkyard were sleeping soundly so were spared the sight of Tugger’s unkempt mane. 

With a great yawn, he stretched out on the hood of an abandoned car he was currently lounging on. Blinking blurry eyes, he watched Munkustrap speak to Alonzo; probably about utterly boring things like patrols or the weather. 

Tugger’s mind drifted, it had been a few days since he’d spent time with Mistoffelees or even seen him for that matter. With winter on the way Munkustrap was working hard to get everything ready, especially Tugger being the son of the leader. Tugger huffed and allowed his eyes to close a moment, it wasn’t like he asked to be the son of the leader. 

A long suffering sigh made Tugger open his eyes. Munkustrap shook his head with his arms crossed. 

“Really Tugger? I did tell you about going to see father today,” Munkustrap said as he walked over to the car. 

He yanked Tugger’s leg that had been dangling off the side then chuckled when Tugger yelped in surprise, his mane standing on end. Tugger sneered at him and tucked his leg up onto the car.

“Must have slipped my mind” Tugger said, smoothing out his mane.

Munkustrap scoffed as he crouched down to inspect a pile of baskets.“More like busy with whatever Queen or Tom that's taken your fancy,” he said.

Tugger’s den had actually been cold the last few weeks, not that there weren’t invitations, he just didn’t feel like sharing his den. He frowned at, he couldn’t remember the last time he had such a long dry spell. Even when he broke his leg two years ago it didn’t slow him down. 

His stomach twisted, not unpleasantly but he couldn’t quite identify the feeling. He pushed the thoughts away and hopped off the car. 

Munkustrap chose two of the sturdiest baskets then picked up a ball of yarn. He tossed it over his shoulder, towards Tugger, without warning. The offending ball bounced off Tugger’s face before he even had a chance to catch it. He scowled at Munkustrap’s back as he gracefully bent down and picked up the yarn. 

“What’s this for?” Tugger asked, waving it at his brother. 

“Father has some blankets and food for us to bring back for the tribe,” Munkustrap replied, standing up straight, “which I already told you. Are you feeling alright?” 

Tugger cleared his throat and attempted to sort his mane out, bemoaning the fact there was none of his adoring entourage to help him with it. Munkustrap tsked softly and marched over to him. 

“How are you even an adult cat?” Munkustrap said, combing his paws through Tugger's coat. 

Tugger grinned smugly, “Why thank you, brother. You know I hate looking so...unkempt.” 

Munkustrap sorted but dutiful continued to comb the unruly fur. 

“Can’t let the son of our leader walk about looking like he’d been mauled by a Pollicle,” Munkustrap said. 

Munkustrap might have been a wonderful leader but not much of a beautician. Tugger was grateful to him all the same, not that he would ever say that out loud. Once they finished making Tugger as presentable as possible, they set off with baskets and balls of yarn. 

The brothers left the junkyard and went down the street. There weren’t many humans around but Tugger couldn’t help himself if one decided to stop and pet him. They went down an alley and through the back of a pub that would sometimes leave scraps of meat outside for them. Then down the hill until they came to the small vicarage their father resided. 

As they approached they could hear human hymns coming from the church next door. It didn’t sound as good as when Jellicles sang but it was nice enough. 

An old ginger tabby slept on the front doorstep. As they neared, her ears twitched and her nose wiggled. She opened her milky eyes and smiled brightly. 

“Well, if it isn’t Old Deuteronomy’s strapping boys,” she said. 

“Bessy,” Tugger purred and lightly bumped his forehead into hers in greeting. 

“Tugger, you’ve gotten big,” She said and lifted her paws and felt his mane, “and furry.” 

Tugger laughed and patted her head affectionately. 

“Hello, Bessy,” Munkustrap said as he greeted her in turn. 

She licked his cheek and nuzzled him.

“Hello Munk, dear,” she said. 

“Is father around?” 

Bessy nodded and nudged her head, “Inside. You know what Old Deuteronomy is like in this cold weather.”

Munkustrap thanked her and hopped up to the open window and went inside. Tugger started to follow him when Bessy pressed a paw to his chest and sniffed him.

She sniffed him again.

“Trust me Bessy I did groom this morning,” he said. 

“That’s just it. You normally smell like half a dozen cats,” she said.

Tugger unconsciously smoothed a paw down his mane. He wasn’t ashamed of his prowess but couldn’t help feel awkward under the old blind cat’s scrutiny. 

She tilted her head and smiled a little, “Has the famed Rum Tum Tugger been caught at last?” 

Tugger’s heart stuttered at that. “I’m just having a little me time, Bessy. Nothing more,” He said.

She gave him a scrutinizing look. 

“Tugger! Get a move on!” Came Munkustrap’s voice from inside. 

“Sorry, Bessy,” Tugger said, hastily heading towards the window, “duty calls!”

She nodded but a small smile played on her lips as she settled back down on the doorstep. 

Tugger hopped up onto the windowsill and slipped inside. Warmth engulfed him as he landed on the carpeted floors. He walked through the hall until he came to a small cozy living room. It had plush, plain couches and an armchair by a fireplace that delightfully crackled. 

Old Deuteronomy stood by the fireplace while Munkustrap spoke quietly with him. Tugger, having no interest in whatever official discussion they were having, wandered around the room. He ran a paw along the sofas, the sudden need to claw them almost too tempting. 

“Tugger!” Old Deuteronomy called to him.

Tugger grinned and strutted over to him. When he was within arms reach, his father swept him up into a big hug that Tugger couldn’t help return with just as much enthusiasm. 

“It’s good to see you here,” Old Deuteronomy said when he pulled away. 

Tugger clasped him on the shoulder, “Good to see you father.” 

Munkustrap started out of the room, mumbling about finding the blankets. Tugger went to help but his father grasped his arm. 

“We have a lot to catch up on.” Old Deuteronomy said.

Munkustrap smiled and nodded before slipping out the door. 

“You seem troubled,” Old Deuteronomy said, turning to Tugger. 

Tugger startled and stared at his father.

“I’m perfectly fine, father.” 

Old Deuteronomy raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. Tugger let out a soft breath and sat on the floor. He stared into the fire before speaking. 

“Father...do you remember that story you told us as kittens…. The one about Shadow and Leander?”

Old Deuteronomy hummed thoughtfully, sitting down beside Tugger. “Yes I do. What would you like to know?” 

“Why were they so afraid of his magic?” Tugger said. 

“Cats have survived all this time not just from our cunning but also a healthy dose of self preservation, which can make way for fear. Magic is a powerful tool and brings fear into those who don’t have it.”

“You always told us that all cats have a little magic in them. Why would they be afraid of something all cats have?” 

A silence hung between them. 

A loud crack from the fire made Tugger jump a little, the log in the fireplace split in two and sank into the growing ashes. 

“Most cats have magical senses - strong intuition, able to escape impossible places. Fewer cats are like our own Tantomile and Coricopat, mild magic but it's harmless,” Old Deuteronomy said, then his voice turned somber, “then, there are cats like Shadow….and Macavity that have power beyond our imaginations.” 

Tugger nodded then said bitterly, “And we all know how Macavity uses his power.”

“It would be naive of me to say there is nothing to fear from magic,” Old Deuteronomy sighed then turned to the window where the warming morning light poured through, “but it's a testament to a cat’s heart in how they use it.”

“What was Shadow’s heart?” Tugger, meeting his father’s gaze. 

“Shadow...” Old Deuteronomy began, “was good. Never used his magic against another cat even when he could have. But when anything strange happened in the tribe, they couldn’t help but suspect he had something to do with it.” 

“Damned if you, damned if you don’t.” Tugger said, shaking his head. 

Old Deuteronomy’s eyes turned a little sad.

Tugger looked at his paw. He remembered the look of terror in Mistoffelees’s eyes when he had been found out. Were those Mistoffelees only options? Using his magic to hurt others or end up dead himself.

“There are others with magic,” Old Deuteronomy said, pulling Tugger from his thoughts, “who made different choices.” 

He stared up at his father and into those soft brown eyes that seemed to know everything yet held no judgement. Old Deuteronomy smiled warmly and clasped Tugger’s shoulder in his big paw, “Maybe they’re the ones you should ask.” His father said. 

The two cats turned to the door way when Munkustrap staggered into the room with an armful of blankets then placed them carefully onto the floor. 

“Tugger, get the food from the pantry and we’ll get going. The vicar will be back soon,” he said, rubbing a sore spot on his back. 

Tugger gave his father a final nod before heading out to the pantry. 

Loaded to the brim with blankets strapped to their backs with the yarn and tins of food piled up in their baskets, the brothers heaved themselves out of the small window. Tugger’s basket toppled over and tumbled tins everywhere. He sank down to gather them all up again and waved for Munkustrap to go on first. 

Bessy was still curled up on the doorstep and she gave a little wave as Munkustrap steamed on ahead. She swiveled her head in Tugger’s general direction and reached out her paw. Tugger took it and she grasped him tightly. 

He waited for her to speak, watching her milky eyes closely. She breathed in and smiled. 

“You have yourself a magic cat, don’t you?” She said with a purr. 

Tugger tightened his grip on her paw but tried a confident smile. 

“You can tell that by smelling me?” He said, glancing over at Munkustrap who was, thankfully, too far to hear. 

She laughed and let Tugger go, “Of course not! I just overheard your conversation. I’m blind not deaf,” she said, then combed her paw over her ear, “never been one to mind my business.” 

Tugger laughed and relaxed a little. 

“You, Rum Tum Tugger, have never been a simple cat. Even as a kitten,” she said, smiling fondly, “If anyone can help your little magic cat it's you.”

Tugger opened his mouth to ask more questions when Munkustrap called him. Tugger nuzzled Bessy goodbye and hoisted his basket onto his hip. 

“Ask Cassandra about her mother,” Bessy said then curled back down onto the doorstep. 

Tugger nodded before dashing after Munkustrap. His mind raced trying making sense of everything his father said and all the questions he wished he’d asked. 

He was so preoccupied he could hardly feel the load on his back as he walked through the damp cold streets of London. He wanted to help Mistoffelees but first he had to get the tuxedo tom to trust him. He grinned to himself, knowing he could charm the collar off anyone and one aloof magical cat wasn’t about to break his streak yet. 


	4. Trust Fall

Tugger laid face down in the grass, the muscles in his arms and back burned terribly. Earlier, he'd noticed Munkustrap walking a little more tenderly than usual. The sight of his brother sharing his suffering gave him some comfort and a little entertainment. 

“Is there anything we can do, Tugger?” Etcetera said from beside him. 

She, along with Electra, stared down at him with worry. The sight of their fallen idol distressed the kittens. 

“Well, a massage wouldn’t go a miss,” he purred then took a sharp inhale when he moved his head too quickly. 

The kittens cried excitedly and set to work rubbing his sore back. They kneaded their paws into his tight muscles until they loosened up. He sank his head onto his folded arms, closing his eyes, and let out a content sigh. He loved this more than anything, having this attention - any attention really. Under the gaze of others he felt alive and invigorated. 

Well, perhaps not all eyes. The fur on the back of his neck rose. He peered up to see Demeter glaring at him, her eyes like molten gold. He institutionally grinned at her which earned him a golden eye roll. 

“You just carried blankets,” she said. 

“A lot of blankets. And canned food. All for the good of the tribe,” Tugger said.

The kittens sighed in admiration. Demeter looked like she wanted to cough up a hairball. Her gaze shifted away from him and a small smile passed her lips. Tugger craned his neck to follow her gaze then saw Victoria and Mistoffelees stagger over, carrying a huge basket between them. 

Demeter got up and helped them carry it a little further before plopping the basket down on the grass. Mistoffelees glanced over at Tugger and raised an eyebrow at the sight. Tugger managed to sit up on his elbows, his muscles more agreeable after the massage, and rested his chin on his palms.

“You look like you might need a massage,” Tugger purred at Mistoffelees, “You’re very tense.” 

Electra and Etcetera giggled as they continued to dig their paws into Tugger’s sore muscles. 

“I’d love one!” Victoria said, “My arms are so sore.”

“We’ll sort you out,” Electra said. 

Mistoffelees didn’t take the bait and went to sit down next to Demeter with Victoria close behind. Tugger let his head sink back down on the ground but he kept his eyes on the three cats huddled around the basket. Demeter reached into it and pulled out large pieces of fabric.

“Perfect,” she said, “Well done you two.” 

Victoria beamed brightly while Mistoffelees ducked his head, attempting to hide a pleased smile. The sight of that smile made something in Tugger’s chest tighten. 

“What have you got there, Demeter?” Tugger said, sitting up again to get a better look. 

“This,” Demeter began, holding up a piece of fabric, “is waterproof fabric. Humans use it when they sleep outside.”

“Jellylorum wants to make a big…what did she call it?” Victoria began to say then turned to Mistoffelees.

“A tent,” He said.

“Yes, a tent! Big enough for all of us so we can dance even when it rains or snows!” Victoria said, excitedly sifting through the fabric. 

Etcetera tilted her head thoughtfully then looked at Electra. 

“Didn't we see one of those tent things, Electra?” She said, accidentally digging into Tugger’s back a little too hard making him jump. “Oh sorry Tugger.”

Electra nodded then added, “Yes, I think so...wasn’t it just outside the junkyard-”

“What were you two doing outside the junkyard?” Demeter said, looking between the two of them. 

“We didn’t go out that far!” Etcetera said, “we were playing with a ball and it went over the fence.” She leaned forward and pressed hard on Tugger’s back, making him wheeze. 

“We came straight back, promise!” Electra added, thumping her paws which made Tugger gasp.

The kittens hastily took their paws off him and returned to rubbing his back gently. 

Demeter sighed, “Alright, well good job remembering that, Kittens. It would be very helpful to Jelly to have that much material.” 

“It was hanging in the big tree, just outside,” Electra finished. 

“I can get it,” Mistoffelees offered.

“Are you sure?” Demeter asked, “You’ve already been a big help.”

“I want to,” The tuxedo cat said and got to his feet. “I’m good at climbing trees.”

Victoria looked ready to volunteer but Tugger seized the opportunity. 

“I’ll help you,” He said, sitting up. 

He cracked his back and gave a stretch then turned to the kittens. “Thank you ladies.” He said, “I feel good as new.” 

The kittens purred happily at the praise. He pushed himself up and brushed the grass from his fur. Mistoffelees didn’t give much away but he looked a little surprised by the offer. 

Demeter cast a doubtful look at Tugger then glanced at Mistoffelees who nodded. 

“Alright,” Demeter said, then gave Tugger a stern look, “No messing around.” 

Tugger raised his paws, “I would never.”

Demeter huffed then went back to looking through the basket along with Victoria. 

Mistoffelees started walking away first with Tugger needing to jog after him. 

A silence hung between them, not tense or awkward, it could be considered companionable if Tugger was one for long silences. Tugger watched the tuxedo tom from the corner of his eye. He seemed more relaxed from when he had last seen him but, frustratingly, still kept a distance between them. 

“So, how did Demeter drag you into doing her bidding,” Tugger said, drawing Mistoffelees from his thoughts.

Mistoffelees chuckled, “I offered. Victoria and I want to do more for the tribe.”

“I don’t think you know what you signed up for. You wait until she’s asking you to get her warm milk in the middle of the night.” 

Mistoffelees shook his head and tried to hold back a laugh, “I don’t think it’ll come to it.” 

“She’s a very demanding queen.”

“Unlike some cats.”

Tugger put a paw to his chest and put on a mock hurt expression, “You can’t possibly mean me?” 

“Not everything is about you, Tugger,” He said with that cheeky smile again. 

“Anything not about me isn’t worth knowing about,” Tugger said, then asked, “Had any more dance lessons?”

Mistoffelees's shoulders tensed, the easy smile gone. “No…” he said. 

“You could always ask me if Jenny’s too busy.”

“It’s not that. I think it's best I keep dancing to a minimum until I can control...” Mistoffelees looked down at his paws, “you know.” 

“Misto-” Tugger started.

“Look, there it is," Mistoffelees said, pointing towards a large tree across the street. 

They were at the entrance of the junkyard and there was the tree Electra had mentioned and indeed a tent hung from its branches. 

Tugger resisted the urge to get back to their conversation. Pushing others outside their comfort zone was one of Tugger's favorite past times, but he got the feeling it would backfire. Instead, he started heading towards the tree. He got a few steps away before he realized he was alone. He turned back to see Mistoffelees hovering by the fence, peering around with his ears pulled down. 

“Misto? Everything ok there?” Tugger said, walking back.

Mistoffelees startled then shook his head, as if trying to get rid of a thought. 

“Yes, I’m fine.”

Tugger stood in front of Mistoffelees and leaned an arm against the gate. “The more you say that the less I believe you,” he said. 

Mistoffelees rubbed his ear, scanning the area before finally making eye contact with Tugger.

“This close to dark...not sure who I might run into,” Mistoffelees said, “It’s silly really.” 

“Did something happen?” Tugger asked, leaning closer. 

Mistoffelees paused, his eyes flickered away for a moment. Tugger imagined for a moment he was knocking on a door that was firmly closed.  _ Just let me in _ , Tugger thought. 

Tugger reached out and brushed his paw along Mistoffelees's arm. 

“With me around, you have nothing to worry about,” Tugger said but the words didn’t come out right, sounding too flat and too practiced. 

Mistoffelees huffed and pushed Tugger away. 

“The only one I worry about is you,” Mistoffelees said. 

Tugger sighed, pressing his temple on the cold gate before pushing off to follow Mistoffelees. 

“I mean it, you know,” Tugger tried. 

“In your own way, I'm sure," Mistoffelees's said over his shoulder, "Let’s get this tent before it gets too dark.”

Somehow, that firmly closed door also managed to slam into Tugger's face. 

The two toms crossed the quiet street, the glaze of the sinking sun painted the pavement. A row of terraced houses stood along the edge of the small park where the tree stood.

Arriving at the trunk of the tree, the pair peered up at the tent currently fluttering in the wind. The tent’s strings were tangled up in the branches, firmly holding it in place. 

“Maybe…if we climb up and bite through the string it’ll come down on its own?” Mistoffelees suggested. 

Tugger nodded and already started climbing, “Sounds good to me.”

Mistoffelees quickly followed after him. The tree was pretty solid but some of the branches were a little too thin for either of the cats to put weight onto. They situated themselves on sturdy branches but where they could still reach the string. Tugger was on a higher branch than Mistoffelees. 

They grabbed the strings and gnawed through them one by one. Tugger’s jaws were beginning to ache when he chewed through the last of the string. Looking down he saw  Mistoffelees chew through the final string. The tent began to flutter off the branches but a corner snagged onto a branch before it had the chance to fall fall. Tugger tried shaking the branch but the tent held fast. 

Getting impatient, Tugger climbed higher up to reach the offending branch. 

"Tugger, its too high!" Mistoffelees said, climbing after him, "It's not safe."

Tugger held out a paw to stop Mistoffelees. "Let me just try," Tugger said.

Mistoffelees stopped a few feet below but kept his eyes on him. 

Tugger tested the branch, it protested under his weight but stayed in place. It wasn’t the most stable but Tugger hoped it would hold long enough to get the tent off. He slowly slid across the branch, reaching out as far as he could until he could unhook the tent. It took a few swipes but managed to free the tent, allowing it to drift down to the ground. 

“Tugger!” Mistoffelees yelled. 

There was a loud crack. The branch lurched downwards. Tugger tried to crawl backwards off the branch. Another crack and the branch, along with Tugger, fell. 

The world moved in slow motion as Tugger plummeted to the ground. He fell past Mistoffelees who tried to grab him but was just a claw too far. Mistoffelees's horrified face and large brown eyes filled with terror,his black and white paw reaching him would be the last thing Tugger ever saw. He wished Mistoffelees would look away so as not to see his final moments. 

Then, the pads of Mistoffelees's paws began to glow.  There was a flash of light then the world stopped moving. Tugger looked around, realizing he was suspended in midair. He reached back and felt the ground beneath the tips of his paws. 

“Misto!” Tugger said, “You’re…” 

Mistoffelees's head wobbled and his eyes fluttered. His paw shook with the effort, holding until Tugger drifted safely to the ground.

Only went Tugger was no longer in the air did Mistoffelees's eyes close and his whole body went limp. 

Tugger scrambled to his feet and braced himself at the tuxedo tom slipped from the branch. Tugger caught him in his arms, the force sending them both to the ground in a heap. Tugger, a little winded, held Mistoffelees against his chest. His body shook slightly as he realized just how far they had fallen.

He couldn’t help but laugh once his brain caught up that they were safe. Turning his head, he looked up at the rows of houses and spotted a large brown and white tomcat sitting on one of the roofs. He had a strange scar down the left side of his face, like vines along his skin. The cat sat calmly on the tiled roof, eyes gazing down at them, his tail swishing from side to side. He slowly got to his feet and walked across to the other side of the roof, disappearing from view. 

Tugger cradled Mistoffelees's head in his paw, a weight suddenly heavy in his chest. 

“...Tugger?” Mistoffelees said, his voice slurred. 

“Still in one piece,” Tugger said, sitting them both upright.

The fogginess quickly faded and Mistoffelees ran his paws over Tugger’s fur checking for injuries. 

“But...how?” Mistoffelees said, looking up at his face his brows knitted together. 

Tugger smiled and took Mistoffelees's paws in his, “You.” 

Mistoffelees had that look again of wanting to bolt but Tugger held him in place.

“I guess it's me that has nothing to worry about with you around,” Tugger said, not holding back the grin that broke across his face, “You’re amazing.” 

Mistoffelees's looked away, biting his lip to stop the little smile Tugger knew he had. Then the tuxedo tom glanced around, looking nervous again. 

“What if someone saw?” he said then swayed precariously to the side

Tugger kept Mistoffelees upright in his firm grip. The smaller cat leaned forward until his forehead pressed against Tugger’s chest. 

“Don’t worry about anything right now,” Tugger said. 

“Ok...” came Mistoffelees's muffled voice after a long pause, “five minutes….” 

“Take as long as you need,” Tugger responded, “I have time.”

Mistoffelees hummed agreeably and snuggled closer, his body soft as he fell asleep again. Tugger nuzzled his ears and head, running his paw down his back soothingly. Tugger glanced at the empty roofs again, a sudden dread falling over him. 


	5. Opening up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistoffelees has memories of the past and Tugger comes up with a plan to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry for the delay but here is the next chapter. This story is getting a little longer than intended but I'm liking the direction its going in. We have some Misto POV in this chapter, thought it was about time he gets in on the action. Be warned the beginning is a bit dark.

_ Not again.  _

Mistoffelees’s mind was frozen in terror as he watched Tugger plummet to the ground. He wasn’t strong enough or fast enough to catch him. No cat could survive that fall. 

Locking eyes with those amber ones, so full of life, grasped for something, anything, to save him. 

Magic pulsed through him, thrumming through his outstretched paw, not caring who saw. But, just as it started, the magic was gone. 

The sound of Tugger hitting the ground was deafening. 

Mistoffelees found himself kneeling beside Tugger’s broken body, his paws shaking as he clutched his cold mane. A harsh, broken sound slipped past his lips and he bowed his head.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry,” He whispered over and over again. 

“What did I tell you?” 

_ That voice. _

Mistoffelees sat up and turned towards the voice, his heart dropping to his stomach at the sight of a brown and white tomcat. 

“Willowbark...” Mistoffelees said. 

The cat’s grin twisted into something cold and cruel, “Look at him, Misto.”

Mistoffelees closed his eyes. 

“Look!”

Paws grabbed his face and forced him to look. 

“It’s not like you haven’t seen this before,” Willowbark spat, “You’re a murder.”

“It wasn’t my fault!” Mistoffelees sobbed.

Willowbark pushed him away and walked around Tugger’s body.

“I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance,” Willowbark said, crouching down to meet Mistoffelees’s eyes. 

“Why didn’t you?” Mistoffelees cried.

Willowbark’s eyes were a deep, cold blue, making Mistoffelees shiver from the hatred that poured from them. Willowbark opened his mouth to answer, his sharp teeth glinting in the setting sun. 

Mistoffelees jerked awake. 

“Easy...easy…” 

Mistoffelees relaxed at the sound of Tugger’s voice, slumping against him again. Tugger’s heartbeat against his ear drained all the tension from his body. 

_ Alive.  _

He tensed when he suddenly realized he was enveloped in Tugger’s arms with his face smothered in Tugger’s soft mane.  Sitting up, Mistoffelees tried to make some distance but Tugger’s arms slipped down to his waist, keeping hold of him. It was dusk, the street lights were beginning to flicker to life.

“How long…” Mistoffelees said. 

“Maybe an hour?” Tugger said with a shrug. 

Mistoffelees stared at him. They were still in the same spot they had fallen.

“You sat here for an hour?” Mistoffelees said. 

“You’re heavier than you look,” Tugger said, “couldn’t go anywhere.” 

Mistoffelees smiled as Tugger looked away, ruffling up his mane in embarrassment. He pressed a paw to Tugger’s chest, feeling his heart beating beneath it. Tugger glanced at him but kept very still. Something hopeful flickered in those amber eyes. 

“Thank you.” Mistoffelees whispered.

Tugger grinned, “I should be thanking you. Demeter would have had a wonderful time scrapping me off the street.”

The image in the dream, of Tugger’s lifeless body, came to mind. Mistoffelees’s stomach lurched as he pushed the image away.

“Hey,” Tugger said, nudging Mistoffelees’s chin with his paw to look up at him, “We’re alright.”

Mistoffelees let out a shaky breath and nodded, realizing he had been shaking. Tugger, very slowly, shifted his paw from under Mistoffelees’s chin and cupped his cheek, a soothing thumb caressed his fur. Mistoffelees didn’t know for sure how long they held each other's gaze, unflinching and sharing the air between them. 

A movement in the corner of his eye drew him away from Tugger. The tent was splayed out on the grass a few feet away from them fluttering in the night air.  Something in his chest twisted when he felt Tugger’s paw fall away from his face. 

“We should head back.” Mistoffelees said, dismantling himself from Tugger’s grip then stood up, keeping his eyes away from Tugger. Yet, he didn’t fail to notice Tugger deflate somewhat before getting to his feet himself. Mistoffelees picked up the tent and they both headed back.

Demeter was first to greet them as she was halfway to the entrance. Her serious eyes soften at the sight of them, she even seemed relieved to see Tugger.

“There you are,” she said, “I wondered if something had happened.” 

“Aww I knew you loved me really,” Tugger said, followed by Demeter hitting him on the arm, “ow!” 

“I was worried you had done something to Mistoffelees,” she snapped before turning to the other tom, “everything went ok?”

Mistoffelees nodded then handed her the rolled up tent, “It was a little harder than expected getting it down.”

“But with our incredible teamwork we got there in the end,” Tugger said, wrapping an arm around Mistoffelees’s shoulders. 

Demeter gave Tugger an incredulous look before gratefully taking the tent, “Jelly will be pleased. Less work for her to do with such a large piece.”

She turned on a heel and strode back towards the junkyard. The toms followed after her, Tugger still with his arm around Mistoffelees. 

“We do make a good team, don’t we?” Tugger said quietly to Mistoffelees. 

Mistoffelees had a playful comeback on the tip of his tongue but swallowed it back when he looked up at Tugger. The sincerity, and even an edge of uncertainty, in Tugger’s eyes snatched the breath from him. Instead, he smiled and nodded, unsure of his own voice. 

Tugger’s bright smile made Mistoffelees’s heart stutter. He shoved Tugger playfully and laughed, pulling out of Tugger’s grip. Mistoffelees glanced at his paws, flickers of magic sparked between them. The harder his heart beat the more his magic pulsed through his body. 

“Misto?” Tugger said, barely laying his paw on Mistoffelees’s shoulder before the smaller tom ducked away from his touch. 

Mistoffelees twirled around, holding his paws behind his back.

“I...I just remembered something…I need to go....somewhere else,” Mistoffelees said, ignoring the feeling that welled up at the sight of Tugger’s crestfallen expression. 

Before he could change his mind, Mistoffelees darted away, leaving Tugger behind. 

It was one step closer and two steps back when it came to navigating Mistoffelees, Tugger decided, huffing loudly from his perch on top of an old wardrobe. 

Munkustrap, who was sitting a few feet from him, glanced over at him. 

“Brother...is something wrong?” Munkustrap said, the wryness of whatever Pandora's box he was about to open apparent in his voice. 

“Was it difficult for you and Demeter to sort out your differences?” Tugger said.

Munkustrap spluttered and whipped around to face Tugger, “What...do you mean?” 

Tugger rolled onto his back and looked at his brother. 

“Surely you’ve become mates by now?” Tugger said, then backtracked when he took in his brother’s horrified expression, “Or not?” 

Munkustrap gaped at him, his eyes wide, “Demeter and I are just friends, acquaintances really. Maybe a little more than that-”

“Alright, forget I said anything.” Tugger said, genuinely worried Munkustrap might do himself some damage. 

A long pause stretched out between them.

“Is this about Mistoffelees?” Munkustrap said, once he’d regained his composure. 

Tugger sat up, resting his arms on his knees, and looked away from his brother. 

“I suppose, neither of us are as subtle about our affections as we would like,” Munkustrap said, then chuckled. 

“I just...want to help him, Munk,” Tugger said, running his paw along his ears.

“So do I, with Demeter,” Munkustrap said, “They’re both cats who have suffered greatly. Getting closer can be...trying.” 

Tugger barked out a laugh, “Trying is one word for it.” He said. 

Below them, Tugger spotted a pair of cats walking into the junkyard. Demeter arm in arm with Cassandra as they talked together. 

Cassandra. Tugger’s ears perked up as he recalled Bessy’s words, _ speak to Cassandra _ she’d said. Tugger could kick himself, he’d almost forgotten. 

“I might have found my answer, Munk,” Tugger said as he got down from the wardrobe. 

Landing effortlessly on his feet, he sauntered over to the pair. 

“Ladies, lovely morning, isn’t it?” He said, grinning widely. 

Demeter squinted at him with suspicion. Cassandra smiled and greeted Tugger. 

“Cassandra, can I borrow you, for just a moment?” Tugger said, ignoring Demeter’s death glare, “I have something I’d like to talk to you about.” 

“My goodness, Tugger,” Cassandra said, “aren’t you forward today?” 

Tugger grinned and offered his arm which Cassandra took it gladly and let Tugger lead them away from prying ears. He glanced up at Munkustrap’s baffled expression, nudging his head towards Demeter. After a few blank blinks, Munkustrap got the hint and scrambled down the wardrobe towards Demeter. 

Tugger walked them a little away, just as he heard Munkustrap calling to Demeter. They came to a secluded part of the junkyard where they were surrounded by broken kitchen appliances. 

Cassandra let go of Tugger’s arm and sat down on a rusted cooking pot. 

“What’s troubling you, Tugger?” Cassandra said, her bright green eyes seeing right through him. 

Tugger sighed and paced a little, unsure of what to say. 

“I went to the vicarage the other day and I saw Bessy there,” Tugger said, “She told me to ask you about your mother.” 

Cassandra’s face held no emotion, nothing betraying her thoughts, “What do you want to know about her?” 

“Cassie,” Tugger said, kneeling down next to her, “I need help but I can’t tell you everything - not yet...you know if it was up to me I would.” 

“It’s for a friend,” Cassandra said in understanding, petting Tugger’s bowed head, “Of course. Tell me what you can and I’ll do the same.” 

“Your mother was magic?” 

“Yes, she was.”

“Did she ever teach you?”

Cassandra smiled, as if she was recalling a warm memory. “She tried but I don’t have the gift, not like she did.” 

Tugger nodded and paused with thought.

“I could help...someone with magic if that’s what you’re asking me?” Cassandra offered, “I remember enough of what mother taught me.”

Tugger looked up at her, startled by her intuitiveness, then he grinned, “Are you sure you’re not magic, Cassie?” 

Cassandra laughed and held her head up proudly. “Maybe a little magic,” she giggled, then turned serious a moment, resting her paws on Tugger’s, “I’m guessing, since you’re the one asking me, that your friend isn’t open about their magic? 

Tugger nodded, getting to his feet. 

“I want to help him, Cassie, but I don’t know the first thing about magic.” 

Cassandra smoothly stood up, resting her paw on his arm to bring his gaze back to her. 

“I want to help," she said, "My mother would help him, she would have loved to have had a protégé. The best way I can help is if he comes to me. Do you think he’s ready for that?” 

"Being convincing is one of my specialties," Tugger said with a wink. 

Cassandra laughed and patted his arm before pulling away.

“Lets hope he's agreeable” she said, slipping past Tugger, back where they came, "You know where to find me." 

Tugger nodded, “Thank you, Cassie.” 

Mistoffelees tried to relax, allowing his eyes to flutter closed but the moment he drifted to sleep visions of Willowbark, of the tribe, flashed across his mind. He sighed and rolled onto his other side.  When he and Victoria left, all those months ago he hadn’t allowed his mind to go back there. Hadn’t recalled a single face or word of his past. Curling his paws beneath him he let out a heavy breath.  Saving Tugger had been the first time he’d actively used magic in front of someone other than Victoria. His magic had come in handy helping them survive on the streets. For those moments he was thankful for his magic but the pit in his stomach told him it was only a matter of time before his magic would hurt someone. 

A face he had tried to forget, calm gentle eyes and grey/blue fur.  _ Violet _ . And another face, streaked with tears and anger that had once been filled with love.  _ Oskar _ . He couldn’t help seeing Oskar’s face twist into Tugger’s, the thought of those eyes holding such pain made Mistoffelees sick to his stomach.  He sat up, forcing away the phantom faces of his past. It would be different this time, he told himself, all he had to do was keep his magic in check and keep to himself.  _ How hard will that be? _

“There you are!”

Mistoffelees startled and whirled around to see Tugger suntanning over to him with a bright smile. Tugger’s breath came out in small clouds against the cool air and he was bundled up in a scarf.  Mistoffelees tilted his head quizzically, waiting for Tugger to continue. In a few strides Tugger was beside him, squatting down to be on eye level with him. 

“I have a proposition for you,” Tugger began, then tutted at Mistoffelees expression, “Just hear me out.” 

Tugger sat back on his haunches, holding his paws out in front of him. 

“You don’t have to be afraid of your magic, Mistoffelees -”

“Tugger-”

“Wait, look. I found someone who can help. I haven’t told her anything about you, I promise."

"How can they help me?" 

"Well, did anyone actually teach you magic? Your parents?” 

“No. It's only ever been me and Victoria. I learned on my own.”

“That's it! You need a teacher, someone to help you control it. I know you don’t believe me but the cats here are different."

Mistoffelees turned away and closed his eyes, the hopefulness of Tugger’s words were overwhelming. A gentle paw over his made him open his eyes. Tugger bowed his head a little, toning down his initial over enthusiasm.

“Cassandra, the one who can teach you, she doesn't have magic but her mother did. She learned it all but doesn't have the ability but she knows what to do,” Tugger said, grasping Mistoffelees's paw.

Mistoffelees opened his mouth to argue but Tugger beat him to it

“How about I sweeten the deal? I can teach you how to dance before the next ball?”

"That two things you're helping me with Tugger."

"No, one of those things you're _letting_ me help you with." 

Mistoffelees could only stare at him, searching his eyes for any signs of dishonesty or agenda. 

“Why do you want to help me?” Mistoffelees said, allowing Tugger to hold his paw. 

“Because your magic is...magical?” Tugger said then cringed at his own choice of words, “And, I want you to not be afraid anymore. Magic is part of you and if you can’t share it then...how can you ever be happy?” 

Mistoffelees thought for a moment, battling with himself. Tugger’s paw felt so warm in his and his words sounded so genuine. 

He looked up again to see Tugger’s eyes large and pleading. 

“Will you really teach me how to dance?” Mistoffelees said, ignoring the fluttering in his stomach at the wide smile that broke across Tugger’s face. 

“Everyday if you want,” Tugger said. 

“Only you and Cassandra can know.”

“I promise.”

Mistoffelees took a breath, “OK. You can help me.” 

Tugger squeezed Mistoffelees’s paw before jumping up to his feet in an explosion of energy. Mistoffelees couldn’t help the matching smile on his own face. He was in awe of how much Tugger wanted to help him, he couldn’t understand it but he wanted to believe this would all work out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! More to come soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I've recently rediscovered my love of Cats, having watched the VHS back in the 90's as a child, so decided to bring my own little offering to the fandom. Hope you enjoyed and I'm always happy to hear feedback!  
> Also I must apologize to T.S.Elliot for butchering his style as I tried to write poetry which is not my strongest skill but I gave it my all. Thank goodness for online rhyming dictionaries.


End file.
